


Hopeful and Happy

by argylemikewheeler



Series: Tumblr Re-posts [50]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hidden Stonathan, Light Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argylemikewheeler/pseuds/argylemikewheeler
Summary: Steve being in the ice cream shop everyday gave me an idea for the party finding him-- and then I got sad and I wrote something else entirely.





	Hopeful and Happy

The party is hanging out in the mall, shopping and laughing and having a great afternoon the summer before high school. Nancy and Jonathan took all the kids while they went on their own day-date to the new shops. Lucas and Max are gravitating towards each other, holding hands and slowly hanging back and having a date all their own. Will watched with a falling heart as Mike and El slowly bumped hands, smiles wide but somehow only seen between the two of them.

When no one is looking, Will sneaks away. He shuffles across the mall, alone with his eyes watching his feet drag across the new tile. He dodges every familiar face and finds himself in the ice cream parlor.

“Aho- hey, Will!” Steve is at the counter, retail smile falling as Will comes in. “Is everything okay?

“Yeah.” Will mumbles. He falls into one of the counter seats, hand resting in his hands. “I want to go home.”

“I don’t get off until five or else I’d take you, buddy.” Steve says, reaching under the counter and clanging ice cream scoops. “Did something happen?”

“No.” Will says. “And that’s kind of the problem. Nothing ever happens.” Steve lifts the plastic cover over the ice cream and starts digging the scoop into the tub of chocolate chip. He sighs and nods, filling a cake cone.

“I know, buddy. I know it’s hard. But don’t feel too upset about it.” Steve knows. He always knows. Will’s dread-filled stare is a mere reflection for him.

"I wish I wasn’t like this.” Will sighs. “It’d be so much easier.”

“Hey, don’t say that.” Steve closes the lid and hands Will the ice cream cone. “It’ll get better, Will. It’ll get easier.”

“What do you know?” Will mutters, accepting the cone.

Steve looks over Will’s shoulder and out into the food court. Nancy and Jonathan are sitting together, sharing a sundae Steve begrudgingly had to serve with a smile. Jonathan is supporting whipped cream on his nose. It’s endearing and it’s painful. And Nancy gets the chance to wipe it off with a sickening sweet smile. They kiss, and it’s sweeter. Steve looks back at Will and leans his elbows on the counter, leveling with him.

“I just know.” He says softly. “It gets easier. Eventually.”

“I hope so.” Will licks the ice cream and smiles at his own sweetness. “Thanks, Steve.”

“Anytime, kiddo.” Steve ruffles his hair. “Don’t lose hope.” That’s the last thing Steve wants to see in Will. As long as he’s hopeful, he’ll never end up like Steve; he’ll be happy. He’ll find someone who loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Rebloggable Post!](https://argylemikewheeler.tumblr.com/post/175963130655/steve-being-in-the-ice-cream-shop-everyday-gave)


End file.
